What the bloody hell?
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Hermione, upset with Ron and Harry, yet again, goes to the library and attempts to read her novel.  Draco, being Draco, decides to interrupt her.  My first attempt at Dramione.


**A/N: I've been slightly obsessed with Dramione for a while now and wanted to take a turn at writing one of my own. Almost definetly going to be OOC. Dramione fanfiction is hard to write while keeping them in character.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Draco and all the other Harry Potter characters. Key word in that phrase: want. Meaning I don't own anything, if there was ever any room for doubt.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were being total and complete idiots. Yet again.<p>

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' resident bookworm, stormed down the halls. If she were a cartoon steam would be coming out of her ears. She was pissed off, and rightfully so. She wasn't a machine! She didn't help with whatever homework Snape had set as punishment that day because she had nothing better to do! And she actually had feelings too! Why couldn't either of them see that?

Hermione stalked into the library, book already in hand. She was pleased that she had grabbed it before leaving the Griffyndor common room. Now she could just plop down somewhere and read until her anger subsided.

But that was not to be.

Her book was snatched out of her hands only minutes later from someone behind her. She let out an indignant whisper (she was in the library after all) of "Hey!" and turned around to find Draco Malfoy holding her book and studying it with a puzzeled look on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you reading, Granger?" he asked, squinting at the page she had been reading up until a few moments ago.

Hermione stood up and reached for the book, but as soon as he noticed what she was doing, he held it out of her reach, wearing on his face what had become known as "The Smirk".

"Very mature," she said, standing on her toes and taking little bounces in attempt to retrieve her novel. She had never hated the fact that he was much taller than her than she did now.

"One of my finer qualities," Draco said, rising up on his toes to keep the volume even more out of her reach. "I have many of those."

She rolled her eyes at the blond git standing before her.

"Stop being such an ass and give me my book back."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd live to see the day to hear you using language like that, Mudblood."

Hermione hit his arm, which felt rock hard.

"What did you think that was going to accomplish, Granger?"

She shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Like you felt like hitting me in the face in third year?"

That had was one of the best memories Hermione had. Hitting Draco right in the face had been so satisfying.

"If that's how you want to take it," she said calmly, crossing her arms across her chest, "sure."

He tilted the book so he could see the cover again, still holding it high above both of their heads.

"Are you going to answer my original question?" he said, looking down at her.

Hermione held out her hand, gesturing that she would not tell him until he gave her the book. Rolling his eyes, Draco handed the book over to her.

She exhaled slowly before saying "It's a Muggle romance novel, alright?"

He snorted. "You actually read that stuff?"

Her previous anger towards Ron and Harry returned full force.

"You know what? You think that you're better than Harry and Ron, but you're not. They said the exact same thing in that exact tone of voice. What? Do you all think it's impossible for me to read anything fictional, let alone anything near romantic? I'll admit that I'm not exactly the romantic type, but I'm a girl for Merlin's sakes! We enjoy a bit of romance every once in a while. Yes, I will probably never have a relationship like the ones I read about. And yes, I do find true love a bit far-fetched and something I will almost definetly never experience, but am I not allowed to read about it?

"Do any of the boys notice me when I walk by them? No, they dont, because they're too busy watching other girls and seem to consider me "one of the boys", as they say. You don't know how frustrating that is! I may not wear tons of make-up everywhere I go and I admittadly act like a know-it-all, but I'm still a part of the female population. Why does it seem like none of you know that?"

Hermione took a few deep breathes once she had finished her rant. She was surprised that Draco hadn't interrupted at any point or insulted her on any of it. She looked up at his silver eyes which had a look in them she couldn't decipher.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, no emotion whatsoever on his face.

She nodded. "I guess, yeah," was mumbled under her breath.

They both stood there for a moment, not moving. Then Draco did something the surprised them both. He leaned down and kissed her.

For a few seconds, all that connected them was their lips. Then he started to inch a little closer to her. Then they did something that surprised both of them even more, if such a thing were possible.

He depeened the kiss. And she kissed him back.

Now, Draco's hands were on her hips and Hermione's arms were around his neck. their tongues moved together in perfect harmony; dancing in and out of each other's mouths. She forgot that it was Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' own foul loathesome evil little cockroach. He forgot that it was Hermione Granger, the Mudblood he had been tormenting for almost as long as he could remember. All that they knew was this moment of bliss. And nothing, absolutely nothing, could ruin it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Except for that.

Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other to face a steaming Ron and Harry. Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"In stereo, no less," he commented. He then ruffled Hermione's extremely curly hair and said "See you around, Granger."

He left, but not before shooting Harry and Ron a look the Hermione coudln't see, but she knew that whatever the look was, the two boys of the Golden Trio did not like it one bit.

"What was going on in here?" Ron asked in utter confusion.

Hermione couldn't give them an answer because, honestly, she didn't know herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's my attempt at a Dramione one-shot. Hope you liked it! :)<strong>


End file.
